A so-called hardware (HW)/software (SW) co-designed technique enables performance-efficient processor (e.g., central processing unit (CPU)) designs without x86 instruction set architecture (ISA) backwards compatibility issues. The performance-efficient CPU implements an internal implementation ISA (e.g., in the form of micro-operations (uops)), and internal code morphing software (CMS) emulates the x86 code execution on the CPU by translating x86 code into the code of an internal implementation ISA for execution. However, there are many complexities in performing such translations that can affect processor efficiency. Among these complexities are the overhead of performing just-in-time (JIT) compilation in a virtual machine to enable dynamic languages such as Java/JavaScript/PHP, which are designed to run portable bytecode on different platforms, to effect translation to the internal implementation ISA.